1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to massively parallel computer systems, and more particularly, to a high performance interface for an interconnect of a massively parallel computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Networked computer systems are well known in the art. Frequently, such systems comprised of multiple, individual computers, each with their own processors (CPUs), memory, and data storage units. Such networks allow tasks to be executed in parallel by utilizing each processor as a part of the whole.
Typically, in networked computer systems, there is a large amount of message traffic between processors. The viability of such loosely-coupled processors is strongly determined by the bandwidth of the network relative to the characteristics of the processors and their input/output subsystems.
In order to fully utilize a network's bandwidth and reduce latency, many vendors have devised optimized communications services. Nonetheless, there is still a need in the art for communications services that maximizes the performance of message traffic across a network.